no reason to hide
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: In life, you make your own choices and you have to live with them. Hestia and Flora Carrow may have chose opposite sides of the war, but it was their own decision.


**Written for:**

Career Advice at Hogwarts- Unpopular Careers: Take a career from the following list and base your story on a character taking up that career: Hit Witch.

Gobstones Club: Black stone. Prompts: (song) Hide by Creed, (emotion) envy, (dialogue) "what have you done?"

Song Lyrics Challenge: (lyric) Don't go wasting your emotion.

 **x.X.x**

Flora is sharp, put-together; Hestia will spend her life being nothing but jealous. It is hard to be twins when a simple word can grate at each other bones, a simple sentence enough to not speak to the other for days at a time.

Hestia always love her twin sister but she very rarely likes her.

"Sister."

Flora turns around, raising an eyebrow as she does. Hestia has never managed that skill, despite all the days she has spent practicing at her bathroom mirror. It makes her scowl and a hint of delight flickers in Flora's pitch-black eyes.

"Yes, Hestia? Is there a reason you are still not ready to attend the Zabini's masquerade ball?"

Hestia rolls her eyes. "I'm not going and you very well know that. I hate balls and I hate dressing up even more."

Flora smirks, a slight pull of the lips that sends Hestia on instant alert. "Is that so? I assume mother has not been made aware of your plan to skip such an important event."

"Yes, she actually has," Hestia smirks back, enjoying the confusion colouring Flora's delicate face. "Not that she was very happy about it. Still, my next set of news is far worse, so I doubt she dwelled on my attendance for very long."

"What have you done?" Flora snaps, instantly glaring at her sister. "As if you don't scandalize this family enough on a regular day."

Hestia tosses her hair over her shoulder, enjoying her sister's panicked anger. "Take a guess."

"You're marrying a mudblood? You're being disowned? You lost your virginity on the Quidditch grounds with a Gryffindor while wearing their colours?" Flora deadpans, her tone flat and unimpressed. "Nothing you do surprises me anymore."

Hestia cocks her head in consideration. "Well then, thank you for the ideas, sister. I didn't have a lot of plans but now I have a ton to do."

Flora sighs. "Get on with it. You're wasting both our time by pulling this ridiculous act."

Humming delightedly, Hestia stretches in a way that is almost catlike, enjoying her sister's annoyed glare. "Very well. I've decided on a career choice."

Flora's head shoots up, her eyes widening. "Oh Merlin, what is it? It must be terrible if mother disapproves.

Hestia snorts at that. "Mother disapproves of any career that isn't marrying rich and throwing society balls. I could do anything and still get her ire turned towards me."

Flora bristles. "That's a lie. I play on apprenticing under Lady Greengrass and joining her potion making service, a career decision that mother has been nothing but supportive of."

"And I plan to become a Hit Witch, a career decision that mother has been nothing but un-supportive of." Hestia says. "The only reason mother supports you is because we both know you'll drop your career ambitions as soon as you get married off."

"Really?" Flora snaps, her voice rising. "Do you even know what kind of people go into the Hit Witch and Wizard career? Light sympathizers and mudbloods, Hestia. Do you plan to become a blood traitor?"

"Plan?" Hestia says lazily, watching Flora pale as the blood drains from her fair face. "I already am. Not all of us are all for killing thousands just to make our blood 'purer.'"

Flora closes her eyes, her breath coming out raggedly. "Get out. _Now_."

Hestia watches her sister for a second, waiting for any sign of love or support. When none comes, Hestia slams the door behind her as she leaves.

She's made her choice and she'll live with it.

 **x.X.x**

The badge gleams on Hestia's shoulder as she patrols Diagon Alley.

Flora walks proudly by her own sister, nose stuck up smugly in the air. At no point does she make any sign of having missed her own twin sister.

Hestia does not make one either, even when she arrests her sister in Knockturn Alley that same night.

 **x.X.x**

In life, you make your own choices and you have to live with them.


End file.
